What is it with Halliwell's, white-lighters and rules
by head.chantal
Summary: A near death experience brings two strange Irish white-lighters into the lives of the Halliwells. Who are they and how do they relate to the neurotic future white-lighter.


"I swear to god I've had a enough of your bloody lies, I've never want to see you again Chris. And you can clean your crap out of my club. I swear if I ever find you their again I'll blow your lying arse up" Piper exploded at Chris.

A look of pure hurt flashed momentarily across the young white-lighters face before the emotionless mask snapped back into place. "Fine by me a park bench would be more comfortable than that lumpy couch" Chris retorted.

Just as the last of his orbs trailed out Piper's emotions boiled over causing the grandfather clock to explode.

* * *

><p>THREE DAYS LATER...The charmed one's were sat enjoying morning coffee in the sun lounge when it was rudely interrupted by the arrival of half a dozen burly demons. The sisters jumped into action dodging the fireballs being thrown around at random, while using their respective skills and powers to vanquish the demons.<p>

It was over as quickly as it had started with the remaining demons shimmering out "is it just me or were they not really aiming at anything in particular" Phoebe said a little breathlessly.

"Probably boredom so they figured they'd came to cause us trouble to pass the time" Piper added.

"What do you think Paige" Phoebe asked her younger sister but received no answer "Paige".

The pair turned to see their sister sprawled on top of a broken coffee table out cold, they ran towards her.

"C-H-R-I-S" Piper yelled tilting her head towards the ceiling "Paige needs you" she added remembering their last conversation.

Moments later the room was filled with blue and white orbs that formed into a young woman in her late twenties around five foot five, slender build, waist length auburn hair and green eyes. She was dressed in Chelsea boots, jeans, white blouse and leather jacket with a SFPD detective badge clipped onto her waistband.

"You're not Chris" Piper said pissed off that the neurotic white-lighter had the audacity to send someone else in his place.

"Very observant, Detective Sheridan Knight at your service" she replied sarcastically with a strong Irish accent as she knelt down by Paige and promptly healed her.

Paige eyes fluttered open as she came to and the detective sat back on her bottom awaiting the onslaught of questions.

"Where's Chris and why did he send you" Piper shimmered dangerously.

"I responded to your call because Chris is unable at the current moment" Sheridan replied hoping she wouldn't push it.

"If you know what's best for you, you'll drop the cryptic crap" Phoebe warned feeling her sisters rising temper.

She swallowed hard having hoped to avoid this "he's at the San Francisco memorial hospital, the elders asked me to fill in".

"Why would they do that" Paige asked.

"I totally forgot he's half white-lighter and can't heal" Piper mused to herself.

"For goodness sake you really can't put two and two together very well can you girls, Chris is in the intensive care unit".

"What" Paige started.

"Why" Phoebe continued.

"When" Piper finished.

"He's on life support. He stepped out in front of a speeding car and just stood their like he was waiting for the impact. It happened late Monday night ten o'clock I was heading out for a grave yard shift".

Piper swallowed hard she'd last seen him half nine on Monday night "could you take me to see him" she asked nervously.

"I don't see why not I can't find anyone else to act as next of kin. You know he looks scarily like you Piper" the youngster remarked getting up and moving to the eldest charmed one's side.

"Hey we're coming to" Phoebe said grabbing her sisters hand.

"Ok whatever floats your boat" was the only thing she said before dissolving into blue and white orbs.

* * *

><p>The group reappeared in a small dimly light office with all the blinds pulled down a young women who looked like Sheridan but with shoulder length hair and dressed in red scrubs looked up from a desk.<p>

"Are you insane you're not meant to orb with passengers especially not witches" her voice was a little huskier than Sheridan's.

"Nor are we meant to live in houses and have paid jobs but we do" she replied in the same lightly playful tone.

"Doctor Cameron Knight at your service" she said rising from the desk and weaving her way through the group to open the door.

Everyone filled out into the better light hospital room where Chris lay on a hospital bed hooked up to a ventilator and covered in wires attached to half a dozen bleeping monitors.

"Chris you've finally got some visitors so at least you've got someone other than two crazy Irish white-lighters to listen to" Cameron said adjusting a machine.

"He likes that idea apparently your stories about the old country are very samey" Sheridan said catching a loose thought.

Piper thought that was a strange thing for a white-lighter to come out with when referring to a fellow white-lighter fighting for his life.

"Before becoming a white-lighter, I was a telepathic witch and no I can't heal him I've already tried several times" the young detective said following her sister back into the office.

Piper sat down in the chair by his left shoulder and began stroking the sweaty hair out of his eyes basically mothering him. "I really hope you didn't do this because I yelled at you" she said in a soothing voice.

Paige and Phoebe sat down quietly at the foot of the bed not wanting to interrupt the sad scene unfolding in front of them.

Sheridan was hovering in the doorway of the small side office her gaze looked onto Piper and Chris.

"I know that face, it's your detective face".

"My what face" she asked turning to gaze to her sister.

"The face you pull when something triggers pieces of a difficult puzzle to fall into place or start to make sense".

"Ah a very apt description" she mused returning her gaze back to it's original direction.

"Care to share with me the puzzle starting to form in your junked up mind".

"Look at them two if you didn't know any better what would you say they looked like to you".

Cameron observed them for a moment "mother and son but why do you ask".

"I think they might be related somehow".

Meanwhile Piper was also slowly putting the pieces of the puzzle together. He had her hair, Leo's green eyes, Paige's sarcasm, Prue's stubbornness. His being at home in the manor knowing where everything kept and knowing certain things about their lives. To top it off she'd been feeling a little queasy recently since encounter with Leo while they were stuck in the ghostly plain.

"Oh my god she was so right we really can't put two and two together very well..."

Piper stopped abruptly shifting her attention to the young doctor who'd been checking the monitors, drains and flashing a light in the young white-lighters eyes.

"These all look promising I think he might be able to manage to breath on his own" she said turning to her sister who'd been assigned legal guardian of the young kid.

"You're the expert" was the reply.

The doctor nodded and begun the preparations to remove the ventilator tubing.

* * *

><p>SEVERAL HOURS LATER... Chris had been managing to breath on his own with the aid of a nasal oxygen tube and his read outs were beginning to improve. But as usual when it comes to the charmed one's the moment they start to relax all hell break's loose.<p>

Chris slowly opened his eyes and meet Piper's mother's steady gaze with a watery one of his own.

"Mum..." he whispered before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and one of the monitors flat lined making a horrendous noise.

Cameron slammed the nurse call button while flattening the bed as half a dozen nurses swarmed into the room.

The charmed one's naturally shrunk out the way receding into the small office with Sheridan while the medical professionals battled to resuscitate Chris.

Several long minutes dragged by without a signal flicker of life from the broken boy when finally the shrieking shut up and began beeping quickly followed by a nurses exuberant call that she'd got a pulse.

* * *

><p>Over the next two weeks Chris managed to go from strength to strength and was eventually discharged into the care of his soon to be mother and aunts.<p>

"Take care of yourself mister I don't want to be seeing you in my ER any time soon" Cameron said giving him a loose hug.

"And I certainly don't want to see you in the precinct either" Sheridan said giving him a firm handshake.

The twins waved manically their faces light up with huge smiles as they watched him leaving the hospital.

"You know I have a feeling that won't be the last we see of Christopher Perry Halliwell" Cameron said unaware of how right she was.


End file.
